I'm Your Neighbour
by raquelvalente91
Summary: She knew her life had changed from the moment their gaze locked. AU :
1. Neighbours

**AN: **_School is almost over now and I'm heading towards the worst phase ever... **EXAMS - **History A and Portuguese. I'm actually a medium kind of student - good grades and bad grades mixed together - but I'm worried about my future. Since I applied to History exam as an extern student, I'm afraid.. okay, terrified that it may not end well and considering I need to pass this year to apply to Police Academy I really really really need to have at least a 10 in a 0-20 scale. Anyways, my SSS present is almost done by now and I've decided to let my mind work once again in a new story. And of course it is an AU :P So enjoy people.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Even i__f I get a good grade at the History exam, I'll never own this series. And every single mistake in this chapter and in the others to come belongs to me.  
_**Dedicated to: **_Simonisthecuttestmentalist  
:D_

* * *

Teresa Lisbon was a petite young woman, blessed with her mother's raven hair and green eyes.

Life had never been easy for her. When she was twelve she witnessed her mother dying in a car crash.  
Her father used to go a week away from home and whenever he returned she did everything she could to get her brothers out of the house.  
The man they called Father, because of his addiction to alcohol, knew no limits when he beat them up and she'd rather go to school with bruises covering her pale skin instead of her brothers.  
She was forced to work and study in order to fill her brothers' basic needs, since their father spent every single cent on booze.

It had been difficult raising three kids but her neighbours helped her in everything she needed.

The Minelli's had lost their daughter three years ago and she had lost her best friend. During those three years she and her brothers had everything they needed from the couple since their daughter made them promise to take care of the four Lisbons.

Virgil Minelli was one of the best Detectives in the state of California and had been offered a job at the Californian Bureau of Investigation. The man was a father figure to her and made her think about going to college and taking a degree, but then, she would go to the Police Academy, since Minelli was her idol.  
Selena Minelli was a very kind woman, with a heart of gold that took Teresa under her wing. The woman helped her building her strong character and having a different point of view over life. Even though she was living a miserable life, that didn't mean that others had to live a miserable life as well. Selena thought her how to deal with older boys and how to dress up nicely, all the while covering her bruised body.

Teresa was forever grateful for having them as neighbours and friends.

* * *

On the morning of her fifteenth birthday, Teresa looked through her bedroom window to see that some family was moving two houses from hers.  
Not caring about who were her new neighbours, she put on some of her best clothes since her father had not arrived yet, and went to the kitchen to make her brother's breakfast.

On that same evening, and after watching a marathon of Hitchcock movies on TV, someone knocked on her door.  
Teresa opened it revealing a beautiful blonde woman with kind blue eyes and a comforting smile on her lips.

"_Hi, I'__m Samantha Jane. My family just moved two doors down and I'm meeting the closest neighbours."_

Teresa was silent for a few seconds, studying the woman in front of her before extending her hand.

"_Teresa Lisbon. Nice to meet you and welcome to the neighbourhood."_

"_Thank you Teresa. I have a son about your age, I'm sure you'll get along just fine. He's name's…"_

The woman was interrupted as someone called her name and she waved.

"_I should go. I have my new house filled with two boys that are hungry. It's not a pretty picture. Nice to meet you Teresa."_

"_You too Mrs. Jane"_

"_Please, call me Sam."_

The woman offered her a warm smile and Teresa felt her lips slowly curve upward.


	2. Bump In The Road

**AN: **_Thank you to everyone who added this story on their alerts or favourites and for the person who reviewed the first chapter. :)  
Thank you :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Yes, I own it and my middle name is Pinochio. *nose grows big* DAMNIT! *mumbles about some dark and evil forces taking over the world*_

* * *

One week after her birthday and her father had already returned home.

One black eye that she covered with mascara, three bruises on her chest and belt marks on her back and legs.  
Exhausted, she still got up in the morning, walking to her school.

High School had everything a teenager can imagine…

The teams, the cheerleaders and the various groups of teens, or if you prefer, the players, the sluts and the socially divided groups.

Teresa was proud not being a social person.  
Sarcasm was her defence against the socialite in the school, not that she didn't like a few persons but she knew that they would mock her if they found out about her abusive father.

The teachers had already seen a few bruises but they never asked anything about it.

Immersed in her own thoughts and finally arriving to a slightly lighter version of Hell, someone bumped against her.

"_Watch it asshole."_

The person that bumped against her made her drop her books and notebooks and she mumbled a curse, bending to pick up every item.  
That someone bumped into her, she expected it to happen, but she certainly didn't except that same someone to bend over and help her with her stuff.

"_I'm really sorry. Are you okay? Here, let me help you with that."_

The masculine and yet soft voice that reached her ears had her staring up at the stranger.  
The light illuminated his features, making him look like an angel.  
She got up and saw a boy about her age, probably one year older than her.

The golden locks and the impish smile warmed her heart but she knew, somehow, deep down she knew that her life had changed from the moment their gaze locked.


End file.
